I'll Love You With My Last Breath
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: this is a re-write of a fic i wrote with the same title on deviant art.i made things make more sense after taking into consideration trolls are noctornal and that there re wild beasts. also the facts trolls have burrials of the dead called corpse parites. trigger warning: there is the death of a character and this is solkat. don't read if you don't ship it don't read it.


You glare at the bleary screen in front of you. You had been sick for almost a week or two now and it wasn't at all fun for you. There were some days where you couldn't move your body because it hurt to much. Then, if you were lucky, there were days like today where you could at least get up and go to your computer to check your messages. There were a few from Nepeta, the usual olive green letters tapped out into small greetings and roleplay starters. Kanaya had messaged you once or twice saying that Nepeta was wondering where you were. Then there was Eridan, asking you for help and advice a few days ago. Then… Sollux. His normal mustard text had been in a copious amount of messages to you, asking what was up or why you wouldn't answer anyone and complaining how Eridan was contacting him to get to you. You sigh and cough hard, causing your head to pound and your body to shake. You had no idea why in all of Alternia you were so "popular" all of a sudden. Terezi hadn't messaged and Gamzee had left a few messages about fucking miracles and shit. You sigh and jump as the message alert goes off on your husktop, your head reeling. You squint to see it was Sollux and sigh before going into another hacking fit.

TA: 2up kk.

TA: glad two 2ee you finally deciide to come on.

CG: WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF I COME ON HERE OR NOT SOLLUX.

TA: ii dunno, to entertain me and 2hiit. Ii mean come on you need to get on here more often 2o ii can laugh at your 2hiity comeback2 and flu2tered re2pon2e2

You let out a soft growl at his snark. Sollux Captor, "hacker extraordinaire" and A class douche bag. He was always an asshole to you but a friend none the less. Maybe more then a friend? No Karkat you can't think like that I mean come on. There no possible way he could like you back. Not at all could he like you, a nubby horned mutant blooded freak who couldn't leave his hive because one cut and you're done. You tap on the keys, wincing at the ringing pain in your head it caused you

CG: OH SO IM NOTHING MORE THEN A FORM OF ENTERTAINMENT TO YOU ,YOU BULGE EATING FUCK?

TA: Bulge Eattiing fuck? Wow kk, ju2t wow that2 actually really fuckiing bad. Wor2e then u2ual.

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP CBIHE

You cough hard, hitting your head off the keyboard and groaning softly in pain, shaking worse and tugging at the blanket you had wrapped around you. Another ding causes your think pain to throb and you to whine in pain.

TA: … kk are you okay?

CG: FINE I JUST KINDA…HIT MY HEAD.

TA: diid Ii get you that up2et already? Wow today mu2t be 2peciial, iim proud of my2elf.

CG: JUST SHUT U

You start coughing again. Hard hacking coughs that made your chest burn and your eyes water, as well as making your throat burn and feel torn and scratched. You kept cough for a good four to five minutes before realizing that you had few drops of warm fluid on your hands. These weren't tear drops or saliva, it was blood. Your blood, the tell tale bright mutant hue of red was in your hands and running from the side of your mouth. This wasn't good at all. Your heart beats faster as you wipe your hands off and type back quickly.

CG: SHIT, UHM I MAY NOT COME BACK FOR A BIT, SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED..I MIGHT SEE YOU LATER BUT… UNTIL THEN…

You hesitate before tapping out your last message before logging off

CG: 3.

Be the A class Asshole:

You had just talked with your long time best friend Karkat Vantas, but apparently something terrible just happened. But… for some reason as he was logging off he sent you a… heart icon? He couldn't possibly feel for you like that could he? I mean sure you would tease him and shit but did it actually make him… oh god did you make him think this with your flirting? I mean sure you were his friend but you still kind of liked him. Plus a little flushed flirting never hurt anyone right?...right? you sigh and decide that he was probably over dramatizing things again, as usual, but you log off and get off your husk top in what seems like forever. Maybe you should go check on the smaller troll anyway, besides who did it ever hurt right? You start walking and eventually give up and start hovering in the direction of the mutant bloods hive, eventually arriving at the door. You knock, not receiving a yell or anything. You sigh and bang on the door again and harder, until eventually going inside. The smell of illness was heavy in the air, and you could hear the pained panting and whimpering coming from Karkat's room. Your stomach rises to your throat. Okay now you realize that he was not even nearly being a drama troll, that he was literally so sick he was seemingly dying. You really hoped he wasn't dying oh dear god not karkat. You run to his block to find the small troll collapsed on the ground, wheezing for breath. His mouth was agape, bright red running over his chin. You let out a small sort of whimper and go to him, picking up his frail and sickness weakened body. He looks up at you through his hair, the bright candy red ring around his iris seeming pale and dim. You could tell that he wasn't going to make it, and you tear up at the thought of you losing him. You had to get help, you had to and you knew it. So you got up and went to the door. You hoped Kanaya would know what to do, so you decide to head there, shooting into the air with your psionics and speeding into the lightening night. You just kept repeating over and over in your mind that everything was going to be okay until you cringe upon hearing Karkat start hacking again. You hug him closer to your chest as he whimpers and grips your shirt in his fist. His body was shaking hard and his breaths were fast and labored. You go the slightest faster in an attempt to get there sooner, even if it caused you a headache. You were so focused on flying you almost didn't realize Karkat was whimpering your name. that he was tugging on the collar of your shirt and…crying. You look at him before bringing a hand up to thumb away his tears, your own eyes threaten to spill ochre tears at the sight. He coughs before leaning up and kissing you softly, pulling back.

"im sorry… for everything… I was a sh-shitty friend… but I pity you. No.. …love you… Sollux.." he smiles softly, crying harder and coughing. That smile... You had only ever seen Karkat smile once. It was a rare sight to see and in this instance it made you start to cry. You look forward focusing on flying as fast as you could. you could see Kanayas hive in the distance, but you almost, almost failed to notice that… Karkat had stopped. He had stopped crying, he had stopped coughing, he had stopped…breathing. You look at the small troll in your arms. His ashen shin was pale, a single reddened tear clinging to his cheek. You stiffen in fear, before almost free falling, going back to Karkats hive and putting him on his couch. You could feel the tears streaming down your face, you wiping at your cheeks furiously to get them to evade the space.

"dammit kk…" you say to him, well, his body. This wasn't at all Karkat, just a shell that he used to reside in. you look at his face. He looked peaceful finally, no longer coughing or wheezing, but seemingly peacefully sleeping. You go and get some flowers, putting them on his chest, resting one of his limp hands over them, the tears running again. You kiss his cold lips and pull back, sniffling and wiping at your face

" sweet dreams…karkat" you call everyone together for a corpse party tomorrow, you were mentally and physically exhausted now and your head hurt like hell. You decided to go and sleep in Karkats recupracoon. He probably wouldn't have minded anyway. You've done it before when he slept on the couch. Kinda like now, but he wasn't dead. You just sniffle pitifully and kiss his bodies head again, walking into Karkats block.

" sleep tight, brave knight." You murmur softly to him, or youself basically,and shut the door.


End file.
